The Realization
by ecrespol
Summary: Here's a new Takari fic, some flashbacks and Stuff. Takes place at a carnival. It's told from a completly different (unique) perspective for a Takari. I like it and think that you will too.


**The Realization**

A/N: I thought that I would try this from a different point of view.  
  
  
  
  
**************  


  
"Wake Up, Wake Up" A shout called out waking the sleeping boy from his favorite dream. It was the dream where he told Kari that he loved her and she responded that she loved him. It was the happiest dream that he had ever had the one from which he hoped he would never awake from. Unfortunately his dream was disturbed by the sight that he dreaded, the irritated face of his older sibling. What was worse than the fact that his dream was over was the realization that his dream could and rather would never come true.  
  
"Jun, go away" the boy hissed at his older sister who was standing at his beside giving him a stare, which to anyone but her brother would be fatal. However after years of, putting up with his sister he had become immune to it's horrible effects.  
  
"I said, go away!" the boy reiterated.  
  
"No Davis, I won't, not until you get up" replied his sister becoming increasingly enraged at he brother.  
  
"But it's the weekend, why do I have to get up?" pleaded the young boy who by now had already regretted leaving his dream behind.  
  
"I'm supposed to take you to meet your friends at that stupid, carnival" Jun yelled annoyed at her brother's refusal to get up. None-the-less exited that she would not only get to use her new drivers license (I know that she's not old enough, too bad :p ), but perhaps get to see Matt dropping off his younger brother.  
  
"Ok, ok, I'm up, now go away" pleaded the boy starting to get up, not really wanting to go to meet his friends. After all his dream of Kari seemed a lot better to him than the true events of the last week. After all he now knew for certain that his dreams could never be and even though deep down he always new that, it gave him little solace.  
  
The boy, closed his eyes and thought about the image that he witnessed late last week, still engrained into his skull. How could she, he thought knowing that the truth, was that Kari didn't do anything that everyone didn't see coming for a long time. Even as Davis looked back, he recognized that even he saw what was coming, and in a way accepted that it had to be.  
  
"I'm ready, let's go", the boy yelled as he slammed the door to his room shut and briskly headed for the door to his apartment.  
  
"A few minutes ago you, didn't want to get up and now you seem to be in such a rush, what's changed?" questioned his sister as she quickly followed him out the door.  
  
Her question however was only met with the same stare that she recognized as her own.  
  
On the way to the carnival neither sibling spoke a word to each other, except of course for Jun's occasional comment on how cute Matt was, which seemed to be directed to no one in particular. Finally however they arrived at the carnival, not a moment too soon for Davis who couldn't stand how she talked so much about this particular boy. His irritation wasn't with the fact that she talked about the boy, but rather for who it was that she spoke of. After all Matt was the brother of the boy who took his Kari away from him.  
  
"Are you coming?" she asked him as she started to head towards the taller of the two blonde boys standing in a large group. That boy as if sensing her approach seemed to then almost instantly disappear.  
  
How can she chase after someone, who clearly had no interest in her, Davis thought to himself. Then his thoughts struck him as if he was hit in the head with a steel pipe, realizing how often he had done the same thing. How could he have been so blind, how could he have never seen that she never had an interest in him?  
  
"Wait for me", the boy yelled as he charged toward the group.   
  
"Hey Davis, what took you so long?" questioned the younger of the two blondes in the group, noticing that he was now the only blonde in the group.   
  
"Aw you know, my sister overslept again," explained Davis noticing his sister run off into crowd.  
  
"Oh yea, I know how women can be," replied TK just before he received a nudge from the person Davis had carefully tried to ignore was holding TK's hand.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," begged TK to the brown eyed girl who was now blushing a bit uncontrollably.  
  
"How could I be angry with you," Kari said as she gave TK a kiss on the cheek, causing him to now blush an even brighter shade of pink.  
  
As Davis watched in dismay at the events which were going on in front of him, his mind started to wander to what he had seen just week earlier.  
  
  
~~ @@@ 6 Days Ago @@@ ~~   
  
  
"TK, can I talk to you after school," Kari said in her normal angelic voice.  
  
"Sure, what about?" questioned TK.  
  
"I'll tell you then, but it's important," responded Kari.  
  
"Well... Ok, I guess I'll meet you outside," TK said hesitantly.   
  
Davis over hearing this conversation couldn't help but feel a sense of dread to what was spoken, but after a few minutes he had convinced himself that it was nothing.  
  
(Bell Rings)  
  
"Hey Kari, wait for me," Davis called as he chased her out of the room.  
  
"What do want Davis, I'm kind of in a rush" Kari said still walking as she spoke to him.  
  
"In a rush to do what?" asked Davis, already knowing the answer, but not wanting to give away the fact that he was listening to their conversation.  
  
"I need to talk to TK," she responded.  
  
"Can I, come?" Davis quickly begged not wanting to leave the two of them alone.  
  
"NO!" She replied, "I have too talk to him alone."  
  
"Is it about me?" Davis questioned in a joking manner.  
  
Kari paused briefly before responding, "Well, kind'a". And with that she took off down the hall leaving Davis behind.  
  
Davis, stood there for a moment worried, before convincing himself that she wanted to talk to TK so that she could tell him about her feelings for her 'Davis', so she could let TK down easily. With this new found belief Davis couldn't help but want to overhear, how she told him and what the expression on his face would be when he found out. So with that he ran out of the school and hid behind a tree near where Kari was sitting on a bench.   
  
"There you are," Kari said as she saw TK approaching.  
  
Davis then sat back and waited for the drama to unfold in front of him, wishing that he perhaps had some popcorn to eat as he watched the show.  
  
But Davis' glee was short lived as he saw something that nearly caused him to scream. That did not just happen he thought, even though he knew there was no misunderstanding and no way that he was seeing things.  
  
TK had just walked up to Kari and gently placed a soft kiss on her lips, one which she returned in fold.  
  
"What was it that you wanted to talk, about" TK questioned, a bit perplexed about what all the secrecy was about.   
  
Davis, still reeling from what he had just witnessed then was brought to his knees, by the thought that had made him so happy just a few minutes before.  
  
"We need to talk about Davis," she responded to the question.  
  
"I kind of figured it, was about him." TK said slowly, pausing before continuing. "This is going to be tough, how do we tell him without hurting him too badly?" asked TK sounding concerned for his rival.  
  
Davis just sat there in shock as he listened to his two friends discuss how they were going to break his heart. Even after they had finally decided on a method for letting Davis down and left, Davis still sat behind that tree quite unable to move.  
  
Davis though to himself how this could have happened, how she could have chosen TK over him. Davis however knew the answers even if he was unwilling to accept them. He knew from the first time that he saw the two of them together the way that this would turn out in the end. The way that TK and Kari seemed to light up when they were in each others presence was something that he knew could never compete with, but still the realization of these facts hurt him none-the-less.  
  
Without consciously knowing where he was going Davis walked in circles for what seemed to be hours, until he came to Yolei, Cody and TK's building. He knew that TK and Kari would be there, after all Matt didn't live there and TK's mom was at work what better a place for them to be alone.  
  
Davis stood outside the door for a few minutes before getting up the courage to knock on the door.   
  
*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*  
  
Davis' fears were then confirmed when TK answered the door with Kari by his side.  
  
"Hi Davis, I didn't expect to see you here today", TK said being shocked by the fact that Davis even knew where he lived, much less that he would come over.  
  
"Hi guys, I kind'a needed to tell you something." Davis said as he tried to gather himself to say what he had never thought that he would be able to say.  
  
"We needed to talk to you as well," said TK, with Kari nodding in agreement.  
  
"Let me go first," spoke Davis in a tone which was uncharacteristically mellow for Davis.  
  
"I just wanted to say that, my feelings for Kari have been no secret for a long time, but I realize now that we can never be. I know that Kari's heart could never be with me because she has given it to someone else and I can never compete with what you two have. I just wanted to let the two of you know, that even though this is probably the toughest thing that I have ever had to say, what would be even harder for me would be to lose the two of you as friends."  
  
With that said Davis turned with a tear starting to form in his eye and started to walk away.  
  
"Davis wait!" Kari yelled as she chased him down the hall and gave him a kiss on the cheek and whispered in his ear "Thank You".  
  
She then turned back and ran to TK and hugged him as Davis slowly left the building, no longer crying, because he knew for the fist time that he had done the right thing, the only thing that he could do, walk away.  
  
  
~~ @@@ @@@ ~~  
  
  
"Hey Davis, snap out of it", he heard Yolei yell to him.  
  
"Sorry Yolei, I don't know what came over me", responded Davis.  
  
"I bet'cha I do", squealed Yolei looking over at TK who was handing Kari a large stuffed bear that looked a little too much like Warumonzaemon, which he had just won for her.  
  
"Was it that obvious?" asked Davis.  
  
"Yep"  
  
"Guys let's go on the roller coaster" demanded young Cody as he grabbed Yolei and Davis pulling them behind him.  
  
"Sure," said Yolei, as if either of them really had a choice.  
  
Well sure enough Davis eventually got caught up in the young boys excitement and began to actually enjoy himself. Sooner than he though possible the day of fun was over and the sun was starting to set, so the three headed back to where everyone was supposed to meet. Of course them being the last to arrive they received evil glances from almost the entire group, except for TK and Kari who seemed not to even notice there arrival.  
  
Davis noticed how happy the two young love birds looked even though TK was now holding three of those giant bears, which must have weighed a ton, but he he didn't seem to care. Davis knew that as much as he liked Kari, he would never be the one for her and she could never really be the one for him, because he would never be willing to do for her what TK would.  
  
He knew that TK would be willing to do anything for her. He would be willing to sacrifice himself with a smile on his face and without so much a second thought for her, and she would be willing to do the same.  
  
Davis finally accepted what he had always really known, TK and Kari had a love like no other. A love that was destined to be, which could never broken, never be weakened, and could never allow the two of them to be apart.   
  
  
************  
  
Well what do you think, please let me know (Read and Review or email me your thoughts.)

Check My new Takari Site [http://www.darknest.com/takari/][1]

[  
I Support Takari. Do You?][1]

   [1]: http://www.darknest.com/takari/



End file.
